thealchemistchannelerfandomcom-20200216-history
Chandler Griffith
Chandler is the protagonist of the alchemist channeler. Not much is known about her, as of yet, as she is more of a secretive person. She has been The Collector's right hand person for centuries but a split in the time frame caused her to be seperated from the Otherworld, and she grew up human. Chandler will also be known to interfere in other's affairs on accident. Chandler is an Old Soul, and has been around since the beginning of time. Warning: Spoilers below! Earlier years-Beginning of blog Chandler was found wandering around at the age of five with no recollections of her past life. Growing up Wiccan, she studied alchemy, magic, and spirits and past lives. She grew up labeled Autistic, as no one could quite put a finger on what was going on with her. Because of this alone, she was constantly bullied and harrassed. She became friends with a guy named Jack Harrington during her middle and high school years. On the night of her graduation, The Collector paid Chandler a visit, and nothing was right since, but since there was a change in medication, pushed it off as nothing. When she came back home from dropping out of college, she created a blog because she was seeing things. It is then that she begins to be harrassed by a group called The Suicide Society, a group that her past life, Kerry, had started to make the Collector able to crossover dimensions. It is then that she discovers that her only friend Jack is the head hauncho of the SS. Through this discovery she meets a young woman named Bea who, although didn't have much to help with, became Chandler's only ally. One night in February Chandler was kidnapped for a month, were it is speculated that she traveled to different places and dimensions. She was left with dead parents and a locked journal when she came back. Current Chandler then went back to the abandoned building to find the key to the journal, and was drugged, raped, and tortured by the SS. She escaped, but not without consequences: Kerry is gone, passed away, leaving Chandler in a heap of a mess when she returned. Chandler is currently deciphering the locked journal in hopes it will tell her what happened in the month time frame that she disappeared. Things changed, however, leaving Chandler with no choice but to burn the damn thing. Before doing that, though, she seperated the journal into parts and with the help of her aquantances, tried decoding it. After awhile, Chandler gave up as she realized that the future changed with her, a grim reminder that the future is subjective. While dealing with this, it is discovered that Chandler can teleport anywhere at any given moment (as she found out on accident, putting herself into the future at one instance) and that the reason The Collector had kept her so close was because he would use her as a way of getting to places. This is one of the two reasons the Suicide Society wants Chandler dead (the other being that she started the group that lead people to suicide as a way of feeding said faceless monster). To kill the energy that the portal was feeding off of, but this goes awry when Chandler figures out that she, herself, is the portal and that The Collector is still using her energy. When her aquantances go missing, Chandler has a sinking suspicion it has to do with an old friend, who had kidnapped her months ago. In "Backwards", this is proven correct as this old friend has been using a dear old friend's body for years and has been setting everything up from the beginning. Chandler eventually kills him and Mason both, as well as her rapist previously, but not without him tormenting her into remembering why she ended up there in the first place. Uncertain of what to do, Chandler gives in to the SS and is now waiting for execution. Not without terms of her own, though. The new season begins with Chandler moving around, as she now has no one and she has the Suicide Society on her tail. Uncertain of her future, Chandler begins to start collecting items that are at random and considered dangerous. She also reveals that she is around 500 years old, and has lead armies and made wagers with daemons. She has also hinted that the souls of the people that she has killed reside within her still. Tails becomes a proxy of The Collector, which leads to Chandler killing him. As of late, Chandler went on a dangerous mission and has returned completely healed, although not unnecessarily scarred. Category:Characters and Crossovers